


[FF7/SC]铭刻灵魂之物

by Careerist



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/Careerist
Summary: *灵魂伴侣梗，我流设定*re前一点*就是想写出来爽爽……
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 17





	[FF7/SC]铭刻灵魂之物

**Author's Note:**

> *灵魂伴侣梗，我流设定  
> *re前一点  
> *就是想写出来爽爽……

>>>>.  
灵魂伴侣并不是一个空泛的概念。  
至少对有些人来说不是。他们从出生那一刻便有着命运为他们安排好的灵魂伴侣，以一种抽象美丽的方式在他们身上留下图案。  
在与对方相遇后，他们就会知道那图案意味着什么。从那之后，只要对方不曾死去，图案便永远美丽、生动、鲜亮如新。

克劳德没有图案。  
他当然没有图案了，一个从小被周围的人所厌恶的人怎么配拥有灵魂伴侣呢？拥有灵魂伴侣意味着人生总有希望，意味着有获得幸福的资格。他没有这个资格——那些人认为他没有这样的资格。  
他的母亲安慰他说：“有些人的图案就是会来得迟一些。”小克劳德嘀嘀咕咕：“没有就没有呗。”  
但他其实希望有的，他希望有一个人从灵魂上爱他，接纳他，包容他，引导他，理解他。  
小蒂法安慰他说：“没关系啊，世界上至少有一半的人没有呢，你看，我也没有。我们可以去找更适合自己的人，而不是等待命运的安排，这样不也很好吗？”  
她说的很有道理。小克劳德重新抖擞精神，想到神罗的英雄萨菲罗斯也从未表示过自己有灵魂伴侣，那么大概自己的偶像也和自己是同类人。他也可以像萨菲罗斯一样，去努力争取美丽的人生。  
几天后，他对蒂法说：“我要加入神罗。”

>>>  
蒂法困惑地看着克劳德。  
“你纹身了？”她问，显然自己也不太相信。  
“没有。”克劳德回以同样的困惑，“怎么了？”  
蒂法点点他的后颈，指尖蹭过时克劳德浑身都下意识地绷紧了：“这里啊，这里有个翅膀。”她在身上摸索了一下，掏出一面小镜子，推着克劳德去全身镜前站好，用小镜子往大镜子中投影。“你看呀。”  
克劳德皱起眉，有些茫然地往镜子中打量。蒂法帮他撩起来了一些后颈上的碎发，让他能看得更清楚。一只漂亮的翅膀正静静地呆在那里，线条舒张着，但没有颜色，的确很像是纹身。  
“什么时候……”他摸了摸脖子，手感一如既往的平滑，感觉不到任何凸起的痕迹。  
蒂法歪了歪头，“会不会是图案？”  
克劳德一时没反应过来：“什么？”  
“灵魂伴侣的图案……”蒂法说。她难免有些失落，声音轻了许多，但仍为克劳德感到高兴，“你以前都没有发现吗？”  
“不……”克劳德迟缓地摇了摇头。他仿佛还没回过神来，仍缓慢地抚摸着后颈。  
蒂法想了想，说：“要么是其他人也没发现……又或者他们以为你早就知道，所以没多说。”停了一下，她好奇地问道：“没人问过你这方面的问题吗？”  
克劳德想都没想，便摇了摇头。他之前一直都是独来独往，没什么人有机会、有资格、有身份向他提出这方面的问题。在和雪崩的合作中，他们更着重于任务，也没有时间来关注这一点。  
蒂法若有所思地点点头。这个位置也算隐秘，有着衣领与头发的双重遮挡，如果不是克劳德在她身边还算放松，低头饮酒时露出来了一丝缝隙，或许她也发现不了这件事。  
“那，怎么样？”蒂法探出一点身去，半弯着腰，看着他的表情，“有灵魂伴侣的感觉？”  
“……不知道。”克劳德低声说，坐回了吧台边。  
“不觉得开心吗？”  
“……”  
在他过于跌宕起伏的人生里，这突如其来的灵魂伴侣或许是少数命运的怜悯。可命运真的会怜悯他吗？图案还未醒来，他没有遇见对方。还会遇见吗？如果对方已经死亡了呢？如果此生无法相见呢？如果这只是一个虚无缥缈的希望，那倒不如从来没出现过。  
“不试试猜想对方是什么样的人吗？”蒂法说，也做到了他的旁边，“我知道克劳德现在也有很多心事……但无论如何，这是一件好事，不是吗？当初约好了，如果我遇到了什么问题你一定要来救我，但，我也希望……我可以帮助到克劳德……”  
“……”克劳德无声地叹了口气。“翅膀的话，”他说，“应该是天使吧？可能……指的是性格……之类的。”  
蒂法快活地合掌，笑着说：“如果是那样的话，就太好了！”

>>>

那图案仍是死寂般的盘桓在那里。  
克劳德最初就没有报以多么高的期望，对此心情平平，不以为意。蒂法比他更惦记这个事，一个人小声嘀咕：“难道艾瑞斯还不够天使吗？”  
“这只是猜测而已，”克劳德说，“也可能根本和性格没关系。”  
“我知道啦……”蒂法有些郁闷，“我只是希望那个人快点出现。”  
或许永远都不会出现了也说不定。克劳德不准备将自己的悲观想法说出口，随口安慰道：“随缘吧。”

两位姑娘自相识后便立刻亲如姐妹，艾瑞斯知道克劳德有灵魂伴侣之后，神色奇怪又释然，点着头说：“呀，是好事情呢！”  
蒂法也跟着点头：“谁说不是呢？只是克劳德这家伙一点都不上心，真是太过分了！”  
分明是来救蒂法的，结果见面后他不仅要被青梅竹马看见自己男扮女装的模样，还不得不承受着双份对于他不好好上心灵魂伴侣所产生的不满。  
“重点不是那个吧，”他说，“古尾留根就在外面了，如果他介意这个怎么办？”  
蒂法摇摇头，“他才不管那个呢。而且，你根本就没有点亮它，不仔细看谁都看不出来的。”  
克劳德点点头，跳过话语里隐含的抱怨，说：“那就好。”  
要解决的事情太多了，不被他报以期望的灵魂伴侣则是无数事件中，格外微不足道的一庄小事。

>>>

萨菲罗斯。  
他的附骨之毒。  
事实上，灵魂伴侣给他带来的困扰远不及萨菲罗斯——远远不及。他究竟是活着，抑或的确死去？如果他还活着，他在哪里，正在做什么，准备做什么？出现在脑海里的幻觉，到底只是单纯的幻觉吗？

拯救艾瑞斯的过程比他预想的要顺利一些。市长的帮助是完全在他们的预料之外的……令人惊讶。或许也算是情理之中。  
在电梯里，克劳德再次开始思考萨菲罗斯。这不是他的错，那根飘然而下的黑色羽毛很难不令他多想。是巧合？是真实？是幻觉？上次看到飘落的墨羽时，他亲眼看见羽毛消融在地面上，因此确认这是自己的幻觉。可这一次，电梯门在它落地前就闭拢了，他无法确认，却有一种隐约的不安。  
在寻找前往顶楼的第一步就撞见了杰诺瓦，还有——  
他快要习惯了的头痛。走道的尽头就是有着银色长发的男人，他似乎本来就站在那里，又好像从天而降。那双碧绿色的蛇瞳难道一直在凝视自己吗？  
更多的幻象喷涌而出，萨菲罗斯的战言、蒂法的悲号在他脑中交织出现，克劳德喘息着，抱紧了自己的头，战栗不止。  
“克劳德？”贴心的青梅竹马担忧地抚上他的肩膀，感受到了他激烈的不安。她有些忧虑地抬头看了一眼走道尽头，试图搞清楚是什么让克劳德又出现了这样的状况，随即她明白了。那有着长长银发的、背对着他们的男人，她甚至不用去想那是谁。  
他站在那里，就像他一直站在那里，之前是他们的过错才没有发现他。  
蒂法轻轻抽了一口气，下意识后退了两步，其他同伴也陆续做出了不同的反应，唯一相同的就是困惑与不安。  
克劳德没有注意到——他此时什么都注意不到，除了萨菲罗斯。因为注意不到，他甚至无从判断这一切到底是不是真实的。他摇摇晃晃着向男人走去，神情恍惚而无措。  
“真的……是你吗……”  
他自言自语似的说。好像是对他的质疑不满了一样，男人微微眯了眯眼，更强烈的疼痛袭击了克劳德。头部、从未受过伤的左上臂、后颈尤其疼得厉害，克劳德被疼得暂时停下了脚步，痛苦地呻吟起来。  
但那只是片刻。片刻后，他仍执拗地迈步，往萨菲罗斯的方向走去。  
在视野中有些模糊不清的男人含笑看着他，轻声说：“真可悲啊。……接受吧。”  
克劳德怔愣了一下，下一刻便怒吼起来，拎起巨剑向萨菲罗斯冲去。接受什么？他永远都不会接受——无论是男人施予他的痛苦——或着其他！  
而男人仍然含着笑，轻描淡写地一刀劈断了钢铁所铸成的走道，克劳德踩在那边，陷落下去。  
这不能阻止他——无论如何——  
他猛地发力，一跃而起，居高临下地砍向手持长刀格挡的男人。  
“这是感人的重逢。”男人说，眼神里闪动着愉悦的光。下一秒，他挥手将克劳德甩了下去。  
萨菲罗斯……！

>>>

他究竟想要什么？准备做什么？  
克劳德无意识地攥紧了拳头。复制体抱着杰诺瓦从他面前一跃而下，那么他所看到的萨菲罗斯到底是否纯粹的来自他的幻想？  
如果他真的想要杀死巴雷特，却在那一刀后便不再理会……明明拥有驱逐菲拉的力量，却任由菲拉救回了巴雷特的姓名。与其说是蓄意的杀害，不如说是临时起意的试探……  
克劳德深吸一口气，尽量平复心情与同伴汇合。他们没有追问他任何事，包括为什么那时会僵在原地一动不动……他暗暗感激着他们的体贴，又或许只是他们那时也过于慌乱，来不及注意到他。  
雪崩的飞机被击落，神罗再次横插一手。克劳德暗暗叹气，让他们先走：“我来争取时间。”  
他拒绝了巴雷特的共战，坚持认为自己一个人就行，让巴雷特和他们一起提前离开。  
我就够了。克劳德想。

路法斯是个难缠的敌人，他和他的父亲给人的感觉也并不相同。克劳德稍显狼狈，身上衣物略有些破开的痕迹，路法斯调笑道：“如果你出了什么问题，你的灵魂伴侣会不会难过呢？”  
克劳德并不回答，于是他继续说：“啊，是我的错。你还没有激活呢……真是可怜，连自己的灵魂伴侣都遇不到吗？”  
克劳德冷笑道：“这话送给你也不错。”  
路法斯轻蔑一笑：“我根本就不需要这种东西。”  
我也不需要。克劳德很想这么说，但不知为何，他说不出口。  
他再次沉默地发动了进攻。

>>>

他并不为再次遇到萨菲罗斯而惊讶。他很警惕，但并不吃惊，仿佛那是他早就知晓的命运。  
打倒他就可以了，克劳德手持巨剑，平静地想。遇见他，打倒他，得到一段时日的寂静——然后或许还会再次迎来循环。  
可是萨菲罗斯似乎并没有和他战斗的意思——那个时候没有。他说：“快点来吧，克劳德……”然后就离开了，甚至没有回头再看一眼。  
他是如此笃定、而克劳德懊恼着，迎合他的笃定，迈步走了过去。  
他本就该跟过去的，与萨菲罗斯战斗——这是他最不会怀疑和动摇的事情了。

男人很强大——当然，这是他一直都知道的事情。毕竟是最强大的战士，曾经的神罗英雄萨菲罗斯……这都没有关系，他还有伙伴，不是吗？  
他并不是孤身一人。  
可是，他的镇静并没有维持多久。  
刚刚蒂法还在战斗中，用“灵魂伴侣”来安慰、激励他，然后，他就看见了、感受到了——  
那片美丽无比的黑色翅膀，那欣喜地、活跃在后颈的灼痛，无一不在告诉他，他的灵魂伴侣，他的朋友们无一不在期待的、他自己也暗暗有着一丝寄托的灵魂伴侣，正是面前这个他永远无法摆脱、无法忘却的宿敌。  
假装没有看见蒂法向自己投来的不安眼神，克劳德几乎是在心里苦笑了：没错，这不正符合命运对他的安排？  
而萨菲罗斯只是看着他，含笑看着他，用那种明了一切的眼神。  
艾瑞斯、巴雷特、赤红十三……每一个队友归队，他们打败萨菲罗斯的可能性就高上一份。可谁都能看到那充满力量与不详的翅膀，没有人询问，但他们的眼神都若有若无地落在克劳德身上。  
我也不知道，克劳德在心里无声地回复伙伴们的疑惑。  
他分明应当比他们更困惑，却有着一种看到第二只靴子落下的解脱。

他本来不是这样的人，可他实在有太多的问题想问……但男人在故弄玄虚后便消失了。克劳德久久凝视世界尽头那美丽的星痕。  
他邀请我。我拒绝了他。他没有杀我。  
这是当然的，萨菲罗斯一定有别的计划，他不可能像看上去的那样——  
后颈的图案悲伤地疼痛着。  
可是他没有杀我。他到底想要什么？

无论如何，危机似乎已经告一段落。回程的路上，大家都很安静，他们似乎窃窃私语着什么，但克劳德没有关心。他只是沉默，凝视着手心里躺着的黑色羽毛。  
最后，蒂法轻轻地询问他：“克劳德，你还好吗？”  
“……”克劳德没有看向她，“只要萨菲罗斯还活着……”  
“已经打倒了啊？大不了再来一次呗。”巴雷特挠挠头，“只是，那个……”  
蒂法的目光落到他的后颈上。翅膀不再仅仅是线条，它变成了黑色，在阳光的照耀下似乎流淌着淡紫色的光，仅从观赏角度来说，格外美丽。  
克劳德叹了口气。他用力握紧了拳头，手中的羽毛化成了粉末被风吹散了。  
“不要紧的，”他说。  
于是大家就也放松下来，好像的确这一切可以归为无关痛痒。

真的是这样的吗？  
克劳德长长地看了一眼天空。那正是萨菲罗斯高傲地飞翔的地方。后颈上的翅膀仿佛活过来了一般，轻轻地抖动了一下羽毛，缓缓地收拢了一点点，以一种保护与占有的方式，将他的脊椎骨，拢在了正中。

end


End file.
